smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:CuldeeFell13/2019 Year Review!
Hey yalls! CuldeeFell13 in da house! And today is the last day of 2019. It has been a great year filled with many stories and many others! And we'll be taking a look back at the best stories made my me, Rh, MarioFan and Endless! Also forgive me if I am wrong with some parts of the timeline and or forgot some chapter stories. I got this information from the SFU Expanded universe section of the official SFU page. So around the beggining of 2019, Trikkiboy the admin of the SML Wiki stated that SFU stories had to now be moved to the SML Fanon Wiki! By February 3rd, Me, Rh, MarioFan and Endless have all moved our stories to the SML Fanon Wiki. We were happy to have the wiki as our new home for stories! Also around that time, I have premiered the first season of "CuldeeFell Shortz!". A series of shorts about the SFU characters and their lives! Season One just ended on the christmas special, and Season Two is set to come out on January 2020! Before that, Rh and MarioFan worked on their short series, CROSS-ING OVER! Shorts! and The Many Stories of MarioFan2009! Later on, Endless also created Endless Shorts of Shorts/Endless Possible Shorts! What also started in 2019 was one of Rh's famous story known as, The Vandal Buster! A masked individual is causing mayhem arresting innocent people. Rh, Culdee, MarioFan and the others try to find him while also trying to stop Onion Cream and RH 2.0! Later on, the first SFU Expanded Universe story to be added in 2019 was Ace Attorney Bowser Ace Attorney! (No Banner) a story about Bowser who became well an atorney! However some months later, it was cancelled by Endlesspossibilities 2006 only running two parts. Later on, MarioFan2009 released his first chapter story of the year, Poopy Butt's Revenge! It was about Poopy Butt getting angry at the world, and wanting to take revenge! Hower things don't go to good. A while later, MarioFan2009 released Scaredy Dog, which is another short story. It was about Mario, Jeffy and Poopy Butt going to a abandoned house because their house is being renovated. Poopy Butt however does like the idea. A sequel is currently in mind. A few weeks later, MarioFan created another story known as The Big War was made! A conflict in the SML Fanon Universe has been caused by the Big Bad General! Will our heroes be there to save everyone in time? Then on February 5th, the 1 year anniversary of Rh being on the wiki, he created another amazing story, The Election! A story that lasted 20 chapters along with 14 epilouges that take place after the story! A sequel is also planned to be made by MF2009. Around then a popular series known as CROSS-ING OVER! Season One premiered it's season finale. The series has begun since the end of 2018. Season two is currently still in production! MarioFan has later made another short story known as Bowser Junior Quits!. Bowser Junior is sick and tired of Chef Pee Pee and Bowser so he decides to quit his life. Joseph recommends him a job but it does not go to well... Later in Febuary, MarioFan is at it again with a brand new original story known as, Transport Heist! The Dastardly Three who previously appeared in "The Dangerous Trio!" and "The Election!" are back! This time however, they get a gang of six robbers to help them sell off drugs for cash. Meanwhile, Buckaroo, Azaz and AsphaltianOof are up to no good at Sunny Funny's house. What will happen in this story? Later, During March of 2019, while The Firestar Arc! was in production, I created my first chapter story of 2019, Slendytubbies!. Based off of the horror fanfiction game of the same name, the story focuses on Nancy, Invertosis, Sunny, Parappa and some new characters along the way! They all had to face against Noo Noo and his army of New Borns. While the story was my least favourite due to rushed writing and others, it was given lots of suport! The story ended before april! During Slendytubbies' production, MarioFan created another horror story called, Paranormal Activity! Based on the film series of the same name, Sunny Funny is experiencing some activity in her house that feels strange. She decides to put cameras all over the house. What could she possibly catch on tape? After that, Buckaroo Arc was made by MF2009! After the events of Buckaroo's Love, the 5 Guys have returned alive and well and are planning an attack on Pensacola. Buckaroo however is unaware of this. How will their plan go? Once again, during the development of Slendytubbies, MF worked on another Arc Story known as Robotic Cat Arc. After a month since the Great War happened, The Robotic Cat and five of some animals survived and are now planning their attack. Will they rise or will they fall? April then began and MarioFan created yet another short chapter story called Blood Money. Buckaroo has a deadly, dangerous and an unknown disease that has not even been discovered or known if it even has a cure. Badman and his friends are after this disease to create something unknown. What will happen next? Later then, Endless worked on another story that would start a series of episodes, Project Users Season 1. Endless and Rh decide to go visit the SML Wiki HQ Storage Room, however things take a turn for the worst. But during that time, Rh created a story that would start a series of stories all about the one red cloaked person we all love. The story is of course known as Lost Memories! Sunny wakes up in an abondend hospital not knowing what happened. She and a bunch of other female SFU characters find out that Pensacola has turned into a dark city filled with mindless zombie like creatures created by the mastermind, Dreamcaster. Will the girls survive? Also while Lost Memories was on its last chapters, I worked on one of my best stories yet! And that story is "In-FUNNY-ty War!" which lasted over 35 chapters! What started out as an innocent party turned into a mass of kidnappings caused by another mastermind known as Luigi.EXE. It is up for Sunny and the others to go to different dimensions and get enough people to face their biggest challenge yet! During production of In-FUNNY-ty War, MarioFan created yet again another short story titled, Article 13 Arc. I am pretty sure most of you know the Article 13 controversy, right? It has it that it may be the destruction of the internet if gets passed, (which it has) however, nothing has even happened to us yet! So, this is just a story of what could likely even have happened to be exact in the SFU! Enjoy! - MarioFan2009 During production of A13A, MarioFan did it again and created Buckaroo's Problem. After being insulted by Sunny, Buckaroo runs away only to find that Scavengers, Pillagers, Mindlesses, Bacon Soldiers, Elite Soldiers and Soul Stealers are planning to kill his little brother Mat. With the help of Dark El Tigre, Buckaroo tries to stop them and save his little bro! After that, the sequel to Robotic Cat Arc was made, and it was called Robotic Cat Returns created by you guessed it, MarioFan2009! A few months after the events of the Robotic Cat Arc, a villain known as Reversecat has been summoned and wants kill Frida and Parappa! Will he succeed in his murder? (No Banner) Endless then created Project Users Season 2. It takes place months after the first season of Project Users! However the only episode up is the first one. It is yet to be announced if the series will go on. (No Banner) Afterwards, Rh continued the Saga with his short story, School of Heroes!. After so many attacks that happened on Pensacola, Beacontown, Robloxia, etc, Crash starts the School of Heroes to help prepare people for the possible attacks in the future! A while later, I released Far from the Burrow! Season One. However it only has three episodes because I lost motivation in the series. However, it isn't cancelled and will be back in production when I have the motivation. A season two is also set to come out! (No Banner) Later on, Jeffygeist! came out, but it also has a lack of episodes done. However, I am happy to comfirm that I am working on the final two episodes! They should come out in 2020! I hope you are excited! On the same day, The Purge! (SFU Story) was also released! Unlike Jeffygeist, the series was completed and concluded on October 3rd. Based off of the movies of the same name, Culdee, Rh and many more work together to survive the purge during the 12 hours! Will they survive? Also during that time, Rh creating the first SFU programming block called The RH Superheroes! which has shows like CROSS-ING OVER! Season 2, Project Maguro, Vandal Buster: The Series, Iron Flower: The Series, Users Assemble and many more to come! New episodes didn't come out for quite some time, but Rh comfirmed he will work on when he has the time. Then MarioFan created another story that was supposed to come out in June but ended up uploading the whole series in August, you guessed it, MarioFan2009's BIG Problem. Yet another addition to the Dreamcaster Saga! MarioFan had terrible dillemas due to stories that have epliouges and cliffhangers in them. The villains then found out and deside to kidnap him and take advantage of him. It is up for his friends to stop this madness! After that, another of MarioFan's stories called The Evil Money Dealer came out! The Money Dealer is causing more mischeif than usual. Will the heroes stop him? (No Banner) On the same day that TEMD was published, Attack of the Crazed Robots! was made! The villains of this story are Dave the Dangerous and his partner Glow who are planning their own robot invasion at the city of Pensacola! Will they be stopped? (No Banner) Then came the big day. Rh released a story that will be remembered for a very long time! One of the most popular stories in the Dreamcaster Saga, Vandal Buster: Part II. Onion Cream hired a hitman called the Masked Menace to assasinate Sunny Funny! It is up for Vandal Buster and many others to stop his riegn of terror! Then at the beggining of fall, Rh created the next installment to the Dreamcaster Saga, Tri-World Tournament!. Crash Bandicoot partners up with a strange man called Mr. Sneech to start a series of games called the Tri-World Tournament! Where people challenge eachother to see who can win! Bubsy: What could possibly go wrong! Culdee: OI! GET OUT OF MY YEAR REVIEW! (Culdee kicks Bubsy which sends him flying away screaming) Then premeiring a few days after, A New World Order! has been released by Rh! Mr MacFroogle is still upset over the events of the disney short, "The Ballad of Nessie", however he finds out about Crash and how he is the mayor and wants the mayor role to be his! Will he ever be stopped? Then after that, the 2019 installment of 31 Days of Hallowiki premiered! However, it was called, 31 Days of Hallowiki: Ultimate with exactly 62 stories! And next month, to celebrate the 1 year milestone of one of my classic stories, I have created the official sequel to the story, Robot Invasion: Part II. The series is still going on and is currently at chapter 17 at the time this year review was written! More chapters are set to come out next year! And to end off the year, Rh made the 12 Days of Plushmas 2019 to celebrate the christmas season! It also has surprises at the end to read! Well that about does it for the year review! I'm happy to say that this is prolly the best year of SFU so far! Although all four of us have projects for 2020 and I hope you enjoyed this year as much as we did! See you in 2020! Category:Blog posts